


"Just Focus" (Are You Serious?)

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ADHD Barry Allen, science friendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing is hard when the speedforce heightens everything, including ADHD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Focus" (Are You Serious?)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been sitting on this for a while, afraid to post it. thanks to [lightbulb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbulb) and [Lemonydrabs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonydrabs) for beta-ing!

STAR Labs was oddly quiet for once. With patrols done for the day, and no new disasters to prevent; Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin attempted to make the most of the silence in order to work on their independent projects.

  
    Caitlin was trying to progress with a serum based on Barry's healing abilities, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him bounce his leg repeatedly, the soft thumps breaking her concentration. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

  
    "Barry, can you _please_ stop fidgeting?" She said, a little harsher than intended. She felt vaguely guilty, but she really did need to concentrate, so she ignored the emotion.

  
    He jumped a little at the sound of her voice. "Sorry Caitlin, I… I didn't even realize I was doing it."

  
    She smiled slightly and turned back to her work. Barry attempted to refocus on his _drastically_ boring work for the CCPD. This. Was. Not. Possible. His mind rejected any possibility of the task at hand, too full of not-moving-the-leg to even consider the paperwork. If he could just move his leg, a little teensy-tiny bit... He twitched it. Twitch. Twitch. Jiggle. Not even minutes later, he was back at it again. Only this time, his leg-jiggling had upgraded from normal speed to super speed. Barry found himself reading the same paragraph of his work over and over again but getting nowhere. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it slightly. He was behind on work and needed to get this done but his brain just wasn't cooperating and--

  
    "Dude, you're going to phase your foot through the floor!" Cisco exclaimed, breaking his 'concentration'. The engineer spun his chair back and forth casually. "Wait, that could happen, right? Fidgeting through the floor on accident? Totally cool either way."

  
    "Sorry, I'm, ah, I guess you could say I'm a little ADHD," Barry supplied, flushing a little.

  
    Understatement of the year. Barry had been ADHD before the accelerator incident, and it had definitely _not_ been this difficult to cope with. Before the accident, he had medication to help him keep his brain in check. But after, He had woken up from his coma to find everything heightened: His healing, his processing skills, as well as his struggle to focus. Sadly, his metabolism made short work of any medication he took, and he knew that not even Caitlin could whip up something strong enough to last through a day.

  
    There were a few perks though. Multitasking and quick thinking were much easier with superspeed, and being able to hyperfocus and complete something at superspeed in only a few seconds was almost magical. That is, if he could actually _focus_.

Barry finally managed to calm himself and return to the task at hand. There was finally a moment of silence, but it was quickly destroyed by the sound of a pencil tapping repeatedly. Caitlin looked up, expecting it to be Barry again, but was surprised to see that Cisco was the source of her distraction. This fact didn't do much to curb her irritation.

“Cisco, I swear to God, I will go over there and snap that pencil if you don't stop.”

“You know,” Barry interjected. “It doesn't look like we’re getting anything done. Wanna call it a night?”

“Yes PLEASE!” Cisco answered. Finally, someone was being reasonable.

Barry knew he would have to finish the rest of his paperwork later, but right now his brain much too fried to do so. “Big Belly Burger, anyone?”

Cisco nodded vigorously, and Caitlin shrugged in reply. The three packed up their things and headed out, eager to spend time together doing something that wasn't work for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look practically nothing happened  
> anyways this was mostly a vent fic for me because there is not a single adhd barry allen fic on this site and i want to change that!!! so if you read this fic and enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and consider writing some of the characters from the flash as adhd. that would literally make my day.   [visit me on my new writing blog!!](http://www.absolutegodofhyperactivity.tumblr.com)


End file.
